A Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by Guardian of Mineral
Summary: Kakak yang over-protektif, rival cinta yang terlalu banyak sampai timing pedekate yang selalu tidak tepat. Aomine Daiki harus menaklukan banyak hal untuk mendapatkan hati seorang Kagami Taiga. Dan tenang saja, Aomine, teman-temanmu itu siap untuk membantumu!


Cinta itu memang aneh. Bisa membuat seseorang menjadi orang lain, sebuah pertemuan pertama menjadi cinta pandangan pertama—dan masa jatuh cinta diam-diam menjadi sebuah masa pedekate.

Orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam biasanya tahu dengan detail semua informasi orang yang ditaksirnya, tapi sayang rata-rata dari mereka akan terlihat _Aho _dalam hal menarik perhatian orang yang ditaksirnya.

Semua anggota _Generation of Miracles _tahu kalau teman mereka yang redup itu—Aomine Daiki—sedang jatuh cinta diam-diam dengan seseorang dan pastinya, dia tahu detail tentang orang yang ditaksirnya itu—walaupun tidak semua.

Nama panjang cewek yang ditaksir Aomine adalah Kagami Taiga, cewek berambut merah gelap panjang dan mempunyai alis bercabang yang satu kelas dengannya. Dia punya kakak angkat bernama Himuro Tatsuya, anak kelas dua SMA Teiko yang jadi wakil ketua di klub drama. Kagami juga seorang pemain basket jalanan—klub basket di SMA Teikou hanya membolehkan laki-laki sebagai pemainya—dia sering latihan di lapangan dekat sekolah lalu pergi ke Maji Burger dan memesan sepuluh _cheeseburger _dan satu soda reguler untuk mengisi perutnya saat makan siang sebelum akhirnya pulang ke rumah.

Dan sebenarnya, Aomine terlalu _Aho _dalam hal menarik perhatian Kagami. Padahal, dengan semua informasi itu, seharusnya ia bisa mengajak Kagami jalan atau minimal—bermain basket 1-_on_-1 dengannya lalu setelah itu ditembak dan hidupnya akan disisipkan dengan kata, '_Bersama pacar._'

Seharusnya.

Tapi yang malah terjadi adalah,

_Dia tidak tahu cara yang tepat_.

Pernah, satu kali, Aomine mendapat cara untuk menarik perhatian Kagami mungkin sekaligus menyatakan cintanya. Caranya adalah, ia akan muncul di depan Kagami saat istirahat makan siang sambil membawa bunga mawar, bergaya sedikit lalu bernyanyi,

_Pilihlah aku jadi pacarmu~_

_Yang pasti setia menemanimu~_

_Jangan kau salah pilih yang lain~_

_Yang lain belum~ tentu~ setia~_

_Jadi pilihlah aku~_

Lalu berlutut dan setelah itu menyodorkan bunga mawarnya sambil berkata, "Aku suka padamu, Kagami Taiga. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Cara yang agak aneh memang, tapi ini demi cintanya.

Namun, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk melakukan rencananya itu padahal dia sudah latihan di depan kaca. Sebabnya? Pada esok harinya, dibalik sebuah pohon ia melihat si preman sekolah—Haizaki Shougo—melakukan persis seperti yang ia rencanakan pada Kagami. Namun sayang, sebelum Haizaki sampai pada lirik yang terakhir, ia keburu ditendang oleh Himuro. Dan—Aomine yakin tendangannya itu pasti kenceng banget. Karena setelah kejadian itu, Haizaki tidak masuk sekolah selama dua minggu.

* * *

**A Crazy Little Thing Called Love.**

**Kuroko no Basket (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Pilihlah Aku (c) The Right Owner.**

**Aomine x Fem!Kagami**

**STRAIGHT. Typo(s, maybe?). OOC. Humor(gagal). Gaje. De el el.**

* * *

Aomine stress.

Untuk pertama kalinya, dia stress bukan karena ujian—ataupun karena memikirkan cara bagaimana bisa bolos dari latihan neraka Akashi.

Dia stress karena semua rencana yang ia buat untuk menarik perhatian Kagami, pelaksanaannya sudah didahului oleh orang lain dan semuanya selalu berakhir antara ditendang oleh Himuro atau digantung di ring basket.

Dan mungkin, sangking stress, Aomine sekarang berada di atap sekolah dengan posisi berada di luar pagar pembatas dan pandangannya yang lurus ke bawah persis seperti orang yang mau bunuh diri.

Tunggu dulu—bunuh diri?

"AOMINECCHI! JANGAN BUNUH DIRI DULU _SSU_!" pintu atap sekolah terjeblak terbuka oleh si pirang yang langsung berlari ke arah temannya yang redup itu dan memeluk pinggangnya, "Aku tahu kalau kau stress karena gagal terus untuk menarik perhatian Kagamicchitapi gak usah pakai acara bunuh diri juga!"

"Lepasin Kise!" Aomine meronta-ronta, mencoba melepaskan pelukan maut temannya itu, "Lagi menikmati angin begini masa dibilang mau bunuh diri sih?!"

"Dengan posisi yang seperti itu, semua orang akan menganggapmu mau bunuh diri, Aomine-_kun_." Ujar si kepala _baby blue _sambil melanjutkan kegiatan meminum _vanilla milkshake_nya.

"Benar kata Tetsuya," suara baritone milik sang kapten tim basket SMA Teikou terdengar. Akashi menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, "Dan aku tidak mengizinkanmu untuk bunuh diri dulu, Daiki."

Nah, itu dia! Itu dia, Akashi! Sebagai seorang kapten yang tegas, tidak sombong dan sering menabung, kau harus memberitahunya kalau bunuh diri itu gak baik! Bunuh diri itu dosa! Bunuh diri itu—

"Kalau kau mati, budakku akan berkurang satu." Lanjut Akashi.

Hening.

"Oh, gitu! Jadi eksistensi gue itu cuman dianggap jadi budak, oke fiks! Gue jadi loncat nih ya!" ancam Aomine. Salah satu kakinya sudah ia gerakkan hingga keluar dari bagian atap sekolah yang ia pijak.

"AAHHHHH JANGAANNN!" pekik Kise sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, tak rela kehilangan teman sesama ngenesnya. Dua pasang tangan lagi tiba-tiba sudah ada di kedua bahu Aomine.

Dengan tangan yang masih mencoba menahan Aomine, Midorima berseru, "Aomine, tenanglah! Bunuh diri itu gak baik! Bunuh diri itu dosa! Hidupmu itu masih panjang, nodayo!" Jarang-jarang nih Midorima bilang begitu. Semua pasang mata menatapnya sementara yang ditatap hanya menaikkan kacamatanya, "Bu-Bukannya aku peduli denganmu ya, nodayo. Oha-asa tadi pagi bilang, hari ini Cancer tidak boleh membiarkan Virgo mati perjaka, nodayo."

"Itu nyindir apa ngejek, Mido-chin~? Tapi, Mine-chinitu bener lho yang soal bunuh diri itu. Kata Muro-chinjuga—"

"Jangan sebut nama itu, Murasakibara!" potong Aomine. Kayaknya dia punya dendam kesumat sama yang punya nama 'Muro -chin.'. Murasakibara menatapnya garang, tidak suka kalau perkataannya dipotong, "Kalau Mine-chinbukan mau bunuh diri terus ngapain ada di luar pagar pembatas? Bahaya tahu."

"Iya deh, jujur nih ya." Kata Aomine lalu ia menunjuk ke bawah, "Sebenarnya, kawan kalian ini sedang melihat seseorang di bawah sana."

Kise melepas pelukannya dan langsung melihat ke bawah sambil bersandar di pagar pembatas, "Siapa _ssu_?" matanya mengamati setiap orang yang berada di bawah sampai ia mendapat orang yang dimaksud. Ia tersenyum jahil, "Hmmmm, Aominecchipasti lagi ngeliatin Kagamicchiya~?"

"Kok tahu?"

"_We know you so well_, Daiki." Kata Akashi.

Aomine terdiam, "_Yeah, you know me so well_, Akashi. _I heart you_, cenat-cenut." Balasnya dengan menggunakan lirik sebuah lagu.

Midorima mengibaskan kipas—_lucky item_nya hari ini—ke wajahnya. Lumayan ngadem sebentar, "Kalau hanya untuk melihat Kagami, kenapa harus dari atap, _nodayo_?" tanyanya. "Kesannya itu, kau seperti ingin menembaknya dengan cara terjun dari atas sini sambil membawa spanduk yang bertuliskan, '_I LOVE YOU_, KAGAMI!'."

"Maunya sih begitu." Aomine menggaruk tengkuk lehernya, "Tapi keuanganku bulan ini hanya cukup untuk beli mie instan dan majalan Mai-chan di minimarket dua blok dari rumahku." Ia menggindikkan bahunya, "Lagipula aku punya alasan tersendiri kenapa aku harus melihatnya dari atap."

Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya, memerhatikan raut wajah sahabatnya yang tidak biasa itu, "Alasannya, Aomine-kun?"

Aomine memandang ke bawah, tangannya menunjuk ke arah kepala berwarna merah-gelap yang ia sukai itu, "Seandainya kalau Kagami tiba-tiba ditembak oleh seseorang sekarang dan dia menerimanya. Aku akan langsung melompat ke bawah, mati lalu terlahir kembali menjadi butiran debu. Nah, nanti aku akan dihirup oleh Kagami dan mengendap di tubuhnya. Jadi, aku bisa bersamanya terus sampai maut memisahkan kita." Jelasnya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Anggota _Generation of Miracles _yang lain cengo. Dengan cara apa dan teori siapa sebuah daki bisa bertransformasi menjadi butiran debu? Syukur-syukur kalau beneran jadi butiran debunya, kalau malah terlahir kembali jadi kunci gembok sekolahan, gimana?

"Mine-chin lebay." Cibir Murasakibara. Aomine hanya melengos tidak peduli. "Ne~ Aka-chin, bilang sesuatu soal ini." Pintanya.

Sang kapten hanya terdiam, matanya terpejam seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Lampu lima watt imajiner muncul di kepalanya seraya menyeringai penuh arti. Ia berjalan mendekati Aomine, menepuk pundaknya, lalu berkata, "Kau tidak perlu berubah menjadi butiran debu hanya untuk bersama Taiga, Daiki. Kami semua—sebagai temanmu yang baik hati dan tidak sombong akan membantu pedekate dengannya, oke?" dan iapun mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Semuanya membatu, tak percaya dengan perkataan sang kapten barusan. Sekaligus merinding dengan kedipan mata Akashi tadi. Ada apa dengan kaptennya ini? Apa hatinya sudah berubah? Dari hati seorang titisan iblis menjadi hati seorang malaikat yang baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung dan—

"Sekalian, bisa kujadikan juga latihan untuk pedekate ke Kouki. Seperti yang mereka bilang, hasil yang baik selalu didapat dari mempelajari kesalahan dalam pengalaman seseorang."

Bah, ini sih sama saja dia ditumbalkan oleh Akashi.

Aomine hanya termangu mendengarnya. Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain, rivalnya terlalu banyak, sudah begitu belum ditambah dengan sifat over-protektif Himuro. Dia tidak akan bisa melakukannya sendiri, dia butuh bantuan. Biarlah ia dijadikan tumbal, yang penting dia punya bala bantuan untuk merebut hati Kagami dari tangan-tangan lain yang juga ingin memilikinya.

* * *

Halo~, semua penghuni fandom Kurobas! Bilang apa lagi ya? Oh ya, ini second fic saya di fandom ini. Yang pertama ada di fic **Six Petals of Flower **punya **Revantio van Cario**. Dan karena saya sudah lama tidak menulis fic jadi ya-agak aneh gitu ya, hasilnya?

Silahkan kirim kritik dan sarannya. I'm still need a lesson for my writing and the character for this fandom.

Until next time~


End file.
